1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of providing contents and a system for performing the same, and more particularly, to a method of providing contents using a color marker and a system of performing the same.
2. Related Art
In an existing augmented reality field, a black-and-white marker has been mainly used in order to provide contents. As a result, a system for providing contents according to the related art cannot provide individual content services for many persons because of characteristics of the white-and-black marker. That is, the system for providing contents cannot provide a personalized service for each person and provides uniform services for an unspecified number of users in consideration of a simple element, such as ages of the users. In recent years, however, a personalized augmented reality service becomes important, and accordingly, the method of providing contents and the system for performing the same according to the related art are no longer effective in the augmented reality field.